User blog:Tails6000/Side Project: BlazBlue: Distorted Sequence
I finally managed to get a name for this project, and it sort of picks at the main idea quite well. In a short shot at the name alone, this is a RPG-esqe crossover between our azure generations timeline, as well as the timeline for Zero's project of Control Sequence. And while it's based on the idea of an RPG, the story is still freeflowing and concurrent. Main Premise it really depends showing more on which 'path' is taken but both sides. But the premise post prologue is essentially more accentuated to that timeline, and you can set a small group to assist the path's 'leaders' and they will go about plots similar to their canon with added twists. So for example, if the Azure Generations path was the path you picked, depending on the scenario, Ragna would be leading with characters from both realities rallying behind him, and so on and so forth. And in the case of CTS you'd be following Nex rather than Ragna (or any other protagonist character at the time) I guess you're wondering, how will these realities connect? It's a probability between events, memories, parallels, and interactions. And since it's two realities, some of those interactions may actually be more harmful or helpful depending on the side. And when the point of the realities collide, Everyone just scatters, so it's basically a trek to re find the group entirely one party member at a time. While the villains make short work of finding eachother (since it's a smaller group compared to every hero in both timelines), the heroes.. are definitely gonna have a harder time. Some meeting with others from the opposite timelines, and they will eventually reunite with eachother. Depending on the path it will be following that respective point of view. So for example post collision... Matt and Akari are trying to find Reiga. Narration would be in Matt's point of view, while if it were in the CTS path, it would follow Akari's view, or perhaps Reiga's in his trek to find Akari. And it goes from there. And both paths would unlock the true ending path, which is pretty much a 5 scenario gauntlet against the main antagonists, in which losing to any gets a specific bad end depending on both the villain, and required party member in terms of the battle, the final scenario being against them all. Recruiting As I mentioned, everyone got separated in the clashing realities, so recruiting everyone, while a must, won't exactly be the easiest job to do depending on the path. Sometimes character come and go as they please, and if you go down a path to a bad ending in a certain path (treated as it's own loop/sequence). Party members can leave indefinitely, and end up returning only for the scenari that leads to the bad end only to either get themselves killed, or turn on the heroes. And there are cases a neutral party would assist, then leave (such as Nex or Sylar.) and eventually join when requirements are met for them or are joining late into the path (namely the AG path, Nex is the default hero of the CTS path) these neutral parties depend on the path really and only serve to be a small taste of power in some cases. I want to get just about anyone involved in either of the timelines to step right up and feel free to give it a whirl! I don't exactly have all scenarios for both paths planned out yet, but I will consult you all for possible ideas when I feel the need to come around! If you got any questions leave them in the comments below the post! I'm definitely looking forward to writing this crazy crossover P: As a note; if there are characters you wish to add yet don't want to add to the concurrent fighting cast/party, feel free to specufy them as NPCs if you so wish! ^^ Mechanics and Character Status doing battle and heat mechanics to be added Character Status Template {Zero was kind enough to make a template for the character status sheet, this will be at base levels so a movepool can be written after the main template has been done, Nex here is used as our example for such a status in this project} Nex -''Level 30- '' *CTS: Staple starter in Control Sequence. *Azure Generations: Recruitable in certain scenarios. *Affinity: Azure and Darkness *Weakness: Azure or Light (Basically thinking Azure is effective against everyone. ‘Super effective’ no matter who it hits unless they gain a resistance to azure in their traits) *Strength: S (45) *Heat: A (39) *Defense: C (29) *Speed: B (31) *Overdrive Increases: High increase in power, High increase in heat, Medium increase in speed, no increase in defense. Spells/Releases *''Azure Grimoire:'' Increases all stats, heat, damage and combo potential of Azure based moves. The more turns left on, the stronger the effect becomes, but the higher chance of corrosion effects. *''SPOILERS'' *''Vow of Destruction:'' A safer alternative to the Azure Grimoire, gives him power increase while sacrificing some defense and adds builds combo and heat. Unique (Constant traits which level over time) *''Altered Drive Soul Ripper:'' Corrosive seithr is generated, certain special moves can sometimes ignore defenses of the enemy to do more damage or cause permanent damage for the remainder of the fight. *''The Power of Azure:'' A constant trait which levels over time with the character to give permanent increases. It imbues Nex’s attacks with Darkness and a standard higher attack power. Attacks increase in power slightly each time he defeats an enemy. During overdrive it lifesteals. *''Corrosion:'' Afflicts Nex at lower levels if he uses too many Azure based moves, continuing to do so will risk him becoming uncontrollable, making him attack allies or drop his defenses. Traits *''Glass Cannon:'' Natural increase to Power on level ups, but defense suffers. *''Regenerator:'' Heals naturally over time. *''Seithr Tolerance:'' Attacks used against him in the same class as his own have decreased power. *''Seithr Affinity:'' Generates slightly more heat than usual. Category:Blog posts